What's so great about a host club?
by h8rt4u
Summary: none
1. Character info

Name: Natsuki Hiruko

Looks: short purple hair and purple eyes

Personality: shy, kind of rude, random, and smart

Likes: school, learning, reading, books, mangas, anime, coloring, art, sports, animals, and music

Dislikes: snobby rich kids, the host club, dresses, and idiots

DOB: July 20, 1996

Family company: the Hiruko ninja school

Dad: Fumito Hiruko

Looks: purple hair and red eyes

Likes: family, reading, books, sports, and his job

Dislikes: people who disrespect his family, the host club, Kyoya Ootori, and spoiled rich kids

DOB: January 27, 1975

Job: owner of the Hiruko ninja school in 3 continents

Mom: Hinata Hiruko

Looks: long black hair and purple eyes

Likes: music, reading, books, art, teaching, kids, and family

Dislikes: people who hurt her family, the host club except Haruhi Fujioka, and snobby rich kids

DOB: May 05, 1978

Job: teacher at their ninja school

Twin brother: Kiyoshi Hiruko

Looks: short black hair with red streaks and red eyes

Personality: lazy, smart, athletic, and outgoing

Likes: sleep, clouds, quiet, music, art, books, reading, and animals

Dislikes: the host club, anybody who bothers him while he is sleeping, idiots, people who hurt his sister and people who harm animals

DOB: July 20, 1996


	2. Ouran high school and the host club

Natsuki's POV yesterday i had been accepted into Ouran academy, i could have just gone and signed up like my brother but i wanted to get in with my smarts. Well you see im a rich girl and could have just signed up but i just didn't feel like it. Me and my twin brother are 1st years. We went to school to get our uniforms and schedule, i guess they thought i was a guy because they gave me a boy uniform. I didn't mind it, for two reasons: 1 i don't like dresses and two i hate the color yellow. We both had the same classes together, we went to our home room and knocked on the door.  
Haruhi's POV There was a knock on the door, there was a rumor that there was two new students and they were both boys. The teacher opened the door and she said while blushing "come on in, students we have two new students joining us today." After she said that the two new students stepped inside, once they stepped inside the whole class was silent.  
Natsuki's POV The whole class was staring at us, the girls were all blushing and so was some of the boys. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class." the teacher said still blushing. "Okay my name is Kiyoshi Hiruko." my older twin said. "Hello my name is Natsuki Hiruko." I said. Then everyone started to whisper. "Wow they are so handsome and they must be twins too." and stuff like that. "Okay class lets get back to work." the teacher said.  
After school I had just made a friend, he is also on scholarship and we all are trying to find somewhere to study. We just came out of the last library and that was no hope there either. "If they didn't come to study then they should just go home." Haruhi said. "yeah, but lets kept going i need to study." I said. We had walked into the music hall and started to see if any of the rooms were unoccupied. That's when we found music room #3. "well lets go inside." Kiyoshi said. After he said we all pushed the door open and we were attacked by rose petals. 


	3. The vase, the painting, and the debt

Tamaki's pov When the door opened there were three boys. "Welcome" me and the host club said at the same time.  
"It's just some guys." the Hitachin twins said. "Men are valuable patrons,too,so stifle it." "Welcome to the Ouran host club...Natsuki Hiruko and Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship students! you both are a rare creature in this place. oh and Kiyoshi Hiruko" After I said that I looked at all their faces Haruhi looked scared while the Hiruko twins looked emotionless. Then Kyoya said "It is my determination that common folk don't fit easily into our elegant culture and that scholarship students would need a pretty thick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it through, let alone achieve anything. If no one knows you, its an uphill climb to get noticed, know what i mean?" "Well I'm not a commoner, my father owns ninja schools in 3 continents." said Natsuki. "Wait you're the sons of Fumito Hiruko the owner of the ninja school next to my house, that's where I went to train when I first started." said Honey-senpai.  
"Yes we are" Kiyoshi said Natsuki's pov After I told them I was not a commoner like Haruhi then Tamaki started to say things that got Haruhi mad but then he said "Of course, we had heard that you all were man lovers..." "What a man lover?" Haruhi, my brother, and I all screamed. And like we didn't say anything Tamaki went on. "What is your type? wild man? boy Lolita? or am I more your style." he said while grabbing Haruhi's chin. While Haruhi was panicking there was a vase were he was heading when he knocked over the vase, and then i got pushed by someone and bumped into a painting and it fell and torn in half. "aww man and we were going to auction that vase at the school's next auction with the starting bid $80,000 and that painting was going to start with $1,000,000 but now that they are ruined now we can't." The Hitachin twins said. 'dang I can't pay that off all I have with me is $100,000' "well here's $50,000 I'll have to pay the rest later." I told the guy with glasses. "well now you have $950,000 left to pay, Tamaki what do you think we should do." the guy with glasses said "Ah Fujioka and Hiruko, are you both familiar with the saying..."When in Rome, do as the Romans do? and this-"If you don't have the cash, pay with your body?!" "As of today you both are the host club's dogsboy! I guess Haruhi couldn't take it cause his spirit left his body. 


End file.
